


It's Alright

by Saturns_Galaxy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: ALSO CONNIE IS NB, Also connie has awful music taste, Also reader gender is undetermined, Because of course he does, Connie is just a bisexual dumbass we love him, Connie x Reader, I am projecting slightly, I wrote this at 3 am pls, Nonbinary Character, Other, Reader-Insert, This is more a comfort fic Im writing for myself, X reader comfort, but we love him anyway, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28617951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saturns_Galaxy/pseuds/Saturns_Galaxy
Summary: Connie wants to comfort you .
Relationships: Connie Springer/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	It's Alright

**Author's Note:**

> Help this is just an idea I had to comfort myself there is no point for this to exist honestly GKFDBKDG but twitter wanted it so I am providing. Also don't ask about his contact name.

You're at home.  
You're in your bed.  
It's the middle of the night.  
You're alone.  
And you're crying.  
More like uncontrollable sobs , actually.

You can feel your eyes sting , the pain in your chest , the way your throat dries out.  
You want to scream.  
But you can't.  
All you can do is cry.  
And cry.  
And cry.  
And -

Your phone rings.  
You look in its direction , trying to read the contact name.  
It read " Caillou " , a dumb nickname you'd given them when you first met.  
You let it ring , ignoring the call. Hoping that for once he'd stop there.  
Of course , they don't.  
He calls you 4 more times before you finally pick up the phone , knowing he'll keep calling if you don't.  
" Connie ? " You rub some of the tears out of your eyes while you speak.  
" Well look who finally decided to wake up ! " Connie spoke as enthusiastically as ever , you could practically hear their grin from behind the phone screen.  
" Why are you calling ... isn't it 3 am .. ? "  
" Well yeah , duh , " he said , " But 3 am is the best time to go stargaze together !! "  
" Yeah ... I guess. "  
" Great ! I'll be at your house to pick you up in a second , I gotta change. " He seemed to have missed your reluctance before he hung up.  
You simply sighed , knowing he would push you to go out with him anyway if you said no. It was just stargazing after all.  
Even though the call was short , it was a decent distraction for while it lasted. You decide to quickly wash your face with water , too exhausted from crying to bother changing.

You hear his car pull into the driveway , amazed that the old rusted thing still worked. You decided to grab a simple sweater while fixing your hair a bit to look slightly more presentable. You walk out and into his car , getting in the passengers seat while looking in the opposite direction of him , hoping they won't see the heavy bags under your eyes from your lack of sleep. He seems to be too busy humming along to whatever 100 gecs song he had blasting , which you hated. Though , you cracked a small smile to the sound of his carefree attitude , glad to be there with him. He seems so genuine and happy in these moments that it's kind of hard to be mad at him. The car ride was mostly silent besides the music and his humming.

Eventually , you arrived at a valley. It has a few trees that you assume you will be sitting under , it was covered in grass which ranged from barely above the dirt and up to the knees in height. Once out of the car , he immediately dragged you to one of the nearby trees , which you expected. They immediately started pointing out different constellations , always tugging on your arm and pointing in its general direction. You never quite saw exactly what he was pointing out , but you humored him anyway. He always seemed to have something to say about everything , never a dull moment or awkward silence to follow the end of a conversation. Not to say it was one sided , you always had some comment to add or could find something to point out on your own. You two were practically inseparable by now , having been friends since the beginning of high school. That being mostly due to his extroverted - ness and deciding to talk to you , when they honestly could have blended in with any other crowd of people just the same. He could be friends with anyone , and he chose you. Not to say they didn't have other friends , but he seemed to spend most of his time with you specifically , which always struck you as odd. He could be hanging out with Sasha , or Jean , or Marco , or anyone else. And he still chose you. In a way , that always made you feel special. Important. You were important to them. He seemed genuinely afraid to lose you. And honestly , you didn't want to lose them either.

After a bit , he slowed down , leaning against the tree. You , being tired , followed his lead , while leaning onto his shoulder out of exhaustion. He didn't seem to mind , so you stayed there. It was comforting , to sit together like that. Just the two of you.

Your mind flickered back to earlier , before he called.  
And you could feel yourself stiffen. Your throat went dry again. Your eyes began to sting.  
Before you could push it down , you were crying , hiccupping in-between sobs.

" Hey woah ! " He moved himself to look at you , " What's got you so emotional all the sudden ? "

You opened your mouth to speak , but you simply let out another sob. No words being able to escape your lips.

He looked terrified in that moment.

He pulled you into a hug , one arm wrapped around your back with the other in your hair , their chin rested past your shoulder.  
" You don't have to say anything ... it's ok "  
You only continued to cry into their shoulder.

At some point , you migrated back to your position at the tree. Except now you were laying on his chest instead of their shoulder.  
He was running his fingers through your hair. Even if this felt too intimate for friends , neither of you seemed to care at the moment. He was worried , and you honestly needed the contact. Knowing someone cared about this much was ... nice. Even if you'd never admit it to their face.  
You stayed that way for who knows how long. He didn't care , and you weren't keeping track of time. Eventually , you drifted off to sleep without realizing it.  
He simply played with your hair a bit more before he fell asleep too.

**Author's Note:**

> OK SBHDJKG I hope that was satisfying enough for yall because I can't think of what to write next - this was just based on thoughts I was having last night before I went to bed pls


End file.
